1. Field of the Invention(s)
The invention(s) relates to a semiconductor test system and method. More particularly, the invention(s) relates to a low cost compliance test system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, e.g., packaged integrated circuits, are typically tested at various points in their manufacture. Testing ensures the devices—and the manufacturing processes used to produce them—are working properly and come within acceptable quality ranges. And testing ensures that the devices comply with implemented communication standards.